Green With Jealousy
by IDon'tWantAUserName
Summary: OneShot. The Hero doesn't get jealous, it was unlike him. But what happens when Link catches Zelda with an unknown Prince. He saved the land, should he not get the Princess as well?


**So this is my first LOZ fanfic, which I hope you guys like. It's only a oneshot but hopefully I'll do more LOZ stories in the near future. Please leave reviews on my work, they help me decide if I should continue these series of stories. **

**~Don't own Zelda**

* * *

Link did not like it.

He did not like the way she laughed at his terrible humor. He did not like the way the infuriating man leaned towards her every couple of seconds. He _despised _they way he placed a hand on top of hers, which was perched nicely on her lap.

Yet, he was not jealous. No, he _couldn't _be jealous! He was the Hero! The Hero of Hyrule, actually!

He had girls swarming him every time he took a step into Castle Town, Ilia constantly flirted with him like a love-struck schoolgirl. Hell, even _Midna _had feelings for him!

_So why is _this _pissing me off?! _He gritted his teeth when seeing the young man lean in close and whisper something into his Princess' ear. _Alright, I've had enough._

**[** ~~ **]**

Zelda closed the door to her private library, waiting to hear the reassuring _click _of the door to lock. Satisfied, she began her long trek down to the dinning hall, already smelling the heavenly scent from so far away.

She grinned and looked down at her gloved fingers, a small frown playing at her lips when catching sight of a small ink mark on her pinky.

_Must've been when I was writing, _she sighed and shook her head, _perhaps the Goddesses should have gifted me with the Triforce of Cleanliness. _

Her sorrowful expression was quickly disposed of, a grin making way onto her porcelain face when thinking about what Prince Geoffrey said earlier.

'_My, Princess, I worry for the sake of Hyrule,' he snickered at her playful glare, 'you have so much elegance, yet go out of your way to trip over your own skirt. That takes dedication.' Of course, he only managed to raise his arm up when she smacked him lightly, laughing at her disgruntled look._

Zelda laughed to herself as she thought about their little 'outing', which consisted of them walking around her well-manicured garden and a small luncheon outside the walls of her castle. The guards were hesitant in letting the Princess out but Prince Geoffrey, with a smirk and bow, simply explained he would protect her no matter the cost.

_He's been so sweet to me, _Zelda placed a hand up to her cheek, a place only hours before did Geoffrey grace with a polite kiss. _I'm beginning to understand why they deem him with such sophistication. _

"What's making you so happy?" A gruff voice had Zelda look up and over, spotting Link leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

For some strange reason, a glare was etched upon his cerulean eyes.

"Oh, hello Link." She smiled politely and walked around him, only turning her attention back when seeing him walk along with her, "is something troubling you?"

"You didn't answer my question," his frown deepened when seeing the Princess tilt her head to the side.

"Your question?" She thought for a moment before snapping her fingers and smiling, "oh yes! I was just thinking about something that happened earlier, nothing big but it was funny at the time."

The Hero didn't respond, only glared at her through unspoken eyes. Finally, did he cross his arms and nod curtly. "I see. Well then, what _was _this memory?"

The duo slowly made their way down the grand staircase, oblivious to the guards and blushing maids as the handsome Hero passed by.

"It's not really _that _funny-"

"Humor me."

Zelda scrunched her eyebrows at his icy tone. That, along with that fact that he had rudely cut her off, was not something the Hero usually did.

"Well, it was just something that Geoffrey-"

"If I am not mistaken, is it not _Prince _Geoffrey?" Once more, she was cut off by the Hero, the odd behavior both confusing and ticking the usually-calm Princess off.

"Well, um, yes but-"

Without warning, Link latched onto her wrist and pulled her into a random door, taking note that there were no witnesses around. Shutting the door with a _bang_, he watched as Zelda rubbed her abused skin, a heavy frown on her lips.

"Link, what is going on-"

"What is this guy to you?" He walked towards the blinking Princess who, in turn, took a couple steps back.

"Please stop interrupting me." Zelda snapped out, her temper now rising. She was trying her best to keep calm and figure out why her own General, a Hero to Hyrule, was acting so out of line. But she just couldn't sit back and watch him act this way towards her, Princess or not.

"Then stop avoiding the question." By now, he had her plastered against the stone wall, cornered by the very man she trusted her life with. To add fuel to the fire, he placed both hands on either side of her, enclosing the now nervous monarch.

Link leaned in close, his crystal-blue eyes digging holes into Zelda's own. "Princess, as official General of the Hylian Army, and Hero of this very land as well as yourself." His voice, now low and stern, "I think I have a right to know as to why I was told an _hour later _that the Princess, accompanied by some unknown Prince, was _outside _the castle walls without protection."

Zelda felt her heart speed up with every word he threw out, a unexplained feeling rising up in her chest. She looked down at the floor quickly before gasping, feeling a finger push her chin back up to stare into Link's eyes.

"_Well?_" His voice turned demanding as a scowl developed on his lips, an expression the Princess had never seen before.

"We just wanted to get away from the guards! Okay, Link. We didn't want to be constantly supervised like children."

It seemed she answered it incorrectly for a dark look overtook the Hero's face. He backed up and nodded slowly, not once taking his eyes off the apprehensive ruler.

"Well if this Prince _Geoffrey _guy can protect you so well, I see no reason for me to be here anymore."

"Wait, what?" Zelda, in a very un-Princess-like manner, stumbled over her words for a moment. He didn't listen to her however, instead turning away and flinging open the door with a reasonable _bang_.

Leaving behind a very confused, yet distraught, Princess.

**[** ~~ **]**

Cursing quietly to himself, Link stomped down the spacious hallway with fire in his eyes.

He couldn't take it, the thought that Zelda, the very same woman he risked his life for over and over again, was diverting all of her attention to some sweet-talking Prince.

_Geoffrey? _Link scoffed and rolled his eyes, _who in their right damn mind would name their child Geoffrey? _

Strolling past a bay window, the Hero spotted movement that instantly caught his undivided attention.

There he was, Prince Geoffrey in all his arrogant glory. He was practicing his swordsmanship skills, his dark brown hair whipping around with every movement as green eyes concentrated solely on his target.

Link glared down at the man, wishing with all his Triforce power that the annoying brute would vanish into thin air.

_Stop Link_, he mentally slapped himself and started walking down to the stables, _you're not cruel. You would never deliberately harm someone. _

A few seconds later he heard rich laughter from outside, no doubt from the very man he was glaring daggers at only moments before.

_But that doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight. _The Hero plastered on a cruel smirk and began thinking about his course of action.

_I fought for Zelda, and I'm sure as hell not gonna lose her anytime soon. _

**[** ~~ **]**

For two long days Zelda did not see nor hear from Link. She grew lonely, not seeing her blue-eyed companion, that several times in that small timeframe she found herself only inches away from his chambers, knuckles raised and ready to knock. Though that never happened, as the poor Princess was too nervous to face the awkward situation.

Instead, she would distract herself with the company of Prince Geoffrey, though she was far from pleased. At first, Zelda thought he was a well-spoken, well-praised ruler that was liked for his humor and kind heart. But she did not hold the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing. She saw right through his childish act.

His sweet-talks and jokes were so well-scripted the Princess almost wanted to laugh. He was impatient and moody when not getting what he wanted, something Zelda was disgusted upon witnessing. He even went as far to yell at her own personal maid when she took too long in getting his tea. The Princess sure as hell was not going to let him control her own servants.

'_Geoffrey, as I am sure your services differ from mine without doubt. Though I would be pleased if you did not raise your voice at my servant, as you are my guest and not a permanent fixture in this Kingdom.' Zelda crossed her hands on her lap, observing him for a moment. _

_Still the stubborn Prince only rambled off that he was disgusted at the terrible service, casting down the already embarrassed maid that stood by with a bowed head. _

'_Prince Geoffrey,' she bit out and waited for his undivided attention. 'Shut up.' She raised a brow at both his and the servants shocked faces, before once more taking a sip of her tea. Praising her personal maid for the taste, she then dismissed the flabbergasted woman and went back talking about the countries currency, not minding his still surprised expression. _

Since then, the Prince had been weary around her. Not minding the tense atmosphere, Zelda went upon her daily duties while trying to keep a certain Hylian off her mind, though she had no such luck.

"Alright Zelda, smile and laugh when you're suppose to." She mumbled to herself when slipping on her riding boots, "he'll be gone tomorrow, no use in making enemies." She glanced once more in the rather large mirror and tugged lightly on her long, brunette hair that was tightly braided down her back. Nodding once, she exited her chambers and trekked down to the stables where her Prince awaited her. Though she wished it was a _different _Prince, someone clad in green with beautiful blue eyes.

The two royals greeted each other and within moments, were outside the castle walls and crossing the Great Bridge of Hylia. The two barely talked, instead Zelda focused her attentions on sightseeing and observing her lands. When they reached Faron Province, did Zelda call for them to stop so their horses could relax by the small lake.

"I'll be back in a moment," she told Geoffrey who only shrugged uncaringly. Zelda rolled her eyes and began walking to the patch of purple and green flowers that caught her eyes. Bending down, she smiled when smelling the sweet scent.

"So pretty," she smile once more and began standing back up. Without warning, an arm wrapped around her small waist and pulled her behind a rather large tree. Stunned, the Princess quickly balled her fist and threw it at the attacker, only for another hand to grab it without hesitation.

"Are you so angry at me, you wanna hit me now?" Zelda looked up in alarm at the voice.

"Link?! What are you-" She was cut off when he placed a hand over her mouth, his eyes burning down into hers.

"What I said earlier, I didn't mean it and I apologize, Princess." She blinked several times at his sincerity before nodding quickly. He took his hand off her mouth yet kept the other perched around her hip, something that did not go unnoticed by the monarch.

"It's fine, Link. But-"

"Princess?" They both looked around the tree to see Geoffrey searching the clearing.

"Some protector you have there." Link mumbled, still not making a move to release her.

Zelda bit her lip for a moment before sighing slowly, "I have to get back to him. I apologize Link." He only stepped towards her until she was backed up against the bark of the tree, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

He lowered his head until he was next to her ear, his breath causing the Princess to shiver.

"Princess, I'll let you in on a little secret." He turned his head as his free hand grabbed her forearm, his lips brushing her cheeks for a second, though Zelda would beg to differ.

"I never, _ever_ lose what's mine." With that final word, he pulled her from behind the tree and began dragging her to the confused Prince.

"You looking for something?" The Hero asked a now surprised Geoffrey, a red-faced Zelda still speechless after what happened.

"Yes, actually." Geoffrey narrowed his eyes at the young Hylian, "thank you for finding Her Majesty, um…" He raised an eyebrow, "General Lank?"

"Link. Though I am honored that you remembered who I am," Link bowed before looking up with a straight face, "Prince Giraffe."

Behind him, Zelda nearly rolled her eyes at the childish hostility between the two.

"Prince _Geoffrey_," he bit out, "I would think someone of such high status would learn to remember the importance of royalty." Said Prince crossed his arms and glared down at the Hero's hand, which was still latched around Zelda's arm.

"I should say the same for you," Link tilted his head, "shouldn't a member of the royal family always memorize ones name as well as their ranks?"

"Link, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" Zelda didn't waste anytime in tugging his arm over to the lake, crossing her arms when he gave her his attention.

"Please explain what you are doing, right now." She calmed her voice to a low threat, something the Hero cracked a smile at.

"I've been away in Ordon for a few days and happened to pass the two of you, purely coincidental." He boldly reached over and tugged lightly on her long braid, watching her blink in surprise before she narrowed her eyes.

"Well I wish you a safe trip back to the castle," Link only sidestepped when she tried to walk around him. "Is there anything else you need, Link?"

"Actually Princess, since I'm here already, perhaps it would be best if I stayed around just in case any threats are present." He flickered his eyes over to the fuming Prince before focusing on the young Princess.

"And what, pray tell, threat are you inquiring about?" When he didn't directly answer the question, Zelda rubbed her temples and letting out a low whine.

"Don't worry, Princess." A serious expression on his face had Zelda believe him as the two walked back to an impatient Geoffrey. "You won't even realize I'm here."

**[** ~~ **]**

"The biggest understatement of the century," Zelda muttered as she ripped off her riding corset, throwing her equipment to the side of the room and slipping into a short, silk dress. She walked over to her balcony door and opened it, breathing in the night air as she reminisced about the events that happened hours ago.

Link, completely and utterly _not _true to his word, annoyed Geoffrey to the point that the Prince demanded they cancel the outing so he could go back and rest at the castle, something Zelda knew without a doubt was caused by the Hero himself.

"That infuriating man," she mumbled into the palm of her hand as she leaned on the railing of her terrace.

Prince Geoffrey was leaving tomorrow, something Zelda was beyond pleased to hear. She didn't know if she had enough in her to withstand his petulant child attitude, something she witnessed in too many men.

_Except one…_ She shook her head at the thought and walked back into her room, locking her balcony doors for safety reasons.

"You have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, Link." She muttered to herself before falling asleep in her comfortable bed.

**[** ~~ **]**

The Prince shook Zelda's hand with grace before bowing low, giving respect where it was needed.

"It was a pleasure to be in your presence, Your Majesty." He stepped away and placed both hands behind his back.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, Prince Geoffrey." Zelda asked, seeing Link, who was standing next to her, look away with tiniest of smirks.

Prince Geoffrey nodded before looking at the pleased Hero, "General."

"Your Highness." Link nodded and the two became quiet, both glaring at one another. Finally, after several moments, did the Prince look away and nod once more.

"I bid you well, Princess."

"As well as you." She replied and watched him climb into his carriage, not caring to look back at the two Hylians. Once out of sight did Zelda sigh.

"Well, I can bet all of my rupees we'll never hear from him again." She muttered and looked over to see, shockingly, Link snickering to himself quietly. Having never seen such an expression on her Hero, Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly shook him.

"Are you alright, Link?"

"Safe to say he doesn't like you, Princess." He smirked at her heated glare, "I mean, no offense and all."

"A lot taken, actually." She mumbled and shook her head, "but it does not matter." Smiling with pretty pink lips, she held a rolled-up scroll in front of the Hero and unraveled it. "As long as I have this treaty, I don't mind if he curses me to the Sacred Realm and back again."

Almost immediately, Link's smirk dropped, a frown accompanied with confused eyes now in place. "Treaty? What treaty?"

The Princess rolled her eyes skyward, "Link, that was the reason he was here. I needed a peace treaty between our two lands since the one our father's signed contradicted the appropriate conditions."

The Hero, not caring about the reason in the least, slumped his shoulders in shock. "He wasn't here for your hand in marriage!?" Zelda giggled and shook her head, laughing once more at his bewildered look.

Smiling at the Hero once more, the Princess turned around and started her way back to the castle. "Jealous much?" She muttered to herself, not expecting Link to hear.

"Me? Jealous?!" He was in front of her within seconds, eyes narrowed in challenge. "If it's anyone here that's jealous, it would be you, Princess."

Zelda blinked before shrugging carelessly, "actually I'm not jealous. Now if you'll excuse me," she walked around the challenging man and continued on, "I must get ready as I have multiple suitors staying here for a few days." Though that was a lie in itself.

She only made two steps before hearing her Hero curse under his breath and grab her wrist, pulling her around to face a scowling Link.

Without a word, he crashed his lips upon hers, ignoring her sharp intake of breath and surprised shriek. Finally after a few moments, did Zelda give in and wrap her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him.

The two pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily, before the Princess laughed.

"Now what's so funny?" Link tightened his hold around her waist.

"You're just so green with jealousy, it matches nicely with your tunic."

"Zelda."

"Yup." She looked up as he sighed in exasperation.

"It's _red _with jealousy, not _green._" Zelda tilted her head for a moment before making a 'o' with her mouth. Link shook his head at the awe-struck woman, almost feeling sorry for her.

"And the Goddesses gave _you _Wisdom?" The Hero only got a good laugh out for a few seconds before the Princess gave him a playful shove.


End file.
